


Home

by chyeloh (plerpson)



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plerpson/pseuds/chyeloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is...and Kyung is rather please to discover just where Jiho's is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kyung wakes up with a heavy weight that was  _not there before_ on top of him, and he only has to turn his head into the scratchy, bleached hair of the intruder to realize it's  _Jiho_.

Only the leader could be such an impressive bed-hog, sprawled out not only on top of Kyung but over the entire mattress, long limbs taking up every possible inch of space. Kyung shifts, marginally, hoping to maybe escape Jiho's crushing embrace, but the leader makes an annoyed, sleepy noise of protest and shuffles closer, pressing his nose firmly into Kyung's neck, and the elder resigns himself to the fact that there is an octopus in his bed.

A very cuddly, very clingy octopus that has obviously decided that Kyung is its favorite victim, given how this is the third night in a row Kyung's woken up this way. Jiho's been working late hours in the studio lately, trying to finish up the editing on their new album, and he usually doesn't stumble home until around 3 a.m.

Which is when, apparently, he decides that Kyung's bed is a better choice than his own.

Kyung wiggles his arm free from Jiho's death-tangle and the leader whines groggily at the jostling before the sound slopes off into a contented hum, as Kyung's hand comes up to massage the nape of Jiho's neck. Jiho's not awake yet, Kyung knows, but it doesn't stop Jiho from voicing his satisfaction, little breathy noises of contentment muffled against Kyung's collarbone.

Despite Jiho's  _weight_ , Kyung cherishes these moments; they don't get much time for intimacy like this, and it's nice to just lie together for once, enjoying the stillness and the quiet (even if Jiho isn't really fully present in the moment).

"Mmmmky'nnggggg...?" Kyung chuckles at his incoherent leader, and presses a kiss to the top of Jiho's fuzzy hair. "Yeah, Ji," he murmurs, and Jiho grunts, wriggling a little. He's waking up, but not really in the mood to move, so instead he just burrows farther into the space between Kyung's shoulder and neck, humming happily. Kyung huffs. 

"Ugh, Jiho..." Kyung doesn't care that he sounds like a petulant child, " get  _off_ , you fatass. You're heavy." Jiho grumbles and shifts by a half-inch, and Kyung pouts. "Yah, that doesn't count..." "Y're r'lly c'mfy..." Jiho mumbles unapologetically, settling down again. Kyung rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't stay out so late, you'd fall asleep in your own bed, and then we'd both be comfy." The sound Jiho makes clearly gives off an "I don't care" sort of attitude. "Mmm..." The younger murmurs, nuzzling Kyung, "but y're soooo s'fffttt...'nd w'rmmm...'n you smell n'cccce..." Kyung smacks him lightly, not for the compliments themselves, but for being an unbelievable  _softie_. 

Jiho, apparently, doesn't care. "Smell l'ke...soap," he mumbles on, and Kyung laughs a little because if Jiho were anywhere  _near_  coherent and aware of the words coming out of his mouth, he'd probably smack  _himself_. "...an', 'nd..." Jiho sighs happily, "...home."

And oh, that lances right through Kyung's sleep-fog and instantly kindles a glowing warmth inside him, because he smells like  _home_. He's not so much focusing on the fact that his leader's olfactory sense must be really fucked-up in the morning if he thinks Kyung's sweat and pajamas smell like home, but that Jiho associates him with home. It's weird and kinda freaky and cute in a way it shouldn't be and...nice. It's nice.

"Glad you think so," Kyung settles for in reply, and Jiho grunts noncommittally, already drifting off again. Kyung huffs and wraps his arms around the leader, pulling him close and letting his eyes drift shut. Jiho snuffles against his neck, persistently burrowing into Kyung's nape, and the elder's going to have to talk to him about that, because Jiho's surely not getting enough air that way. And then they've settled, bodies going comfortably lax against each other.

And...yeah, it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/676758/home-blockb-fluff-zikyung)


End file.
